


Jealousy

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi is amused, Basically my excuse for writing cheesy stuff, Drabbles, Fluff, Jealousy, Kuroko is jealous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is jealous but is in denial. Akashi is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"So you used ignite pass on Reo because he called me by my first name? Are you perhaps jealous?"

"What are you talking about Sei? I am simply practicing my moves"

"You aimed at his crotch" Akashi pointed out

"...not my fault he's a tall guy. It was an accident"

"Taiga is tall too, even Daiki but you've never 'accidentally' aimed a ball on that area and not to mention, Atsushi"

"He's unlucky then"

Akashi walked closer to his younger lover -ignoring all other players present between a practice match against Seirin high- and practically whispered in a sultry, velvety voice "Just admit it Tetsuya, you're jealous"

"...I am not"

"Oh?" Akashi chuckled with amusement. His Tetsuya is obviously too stubborn to admit his jealousy. Well then, Akashi would just have to make him confess then...

"Reo..."

The Rakuzan player stopped his dribbling and looked at his captain "Yes Sei-chan? Is there anything you need?" the player asked in a sing-song voice. Akashi however did not answer and instead looked at his smaller lover.

Kuroko had his head lowered and his hands clenched. Akashi smirked. There it is, full proof of one jealous Kuroko Tetsuya.

The shadow's next action however greatly surprised the red head. "I'm going out for a walk" He didn't even bother looking at his lover in the eyes.

Akashi stood there frozen for a few seconds before heading off to follow the other. He stopped, just enough for him to say something "Reo, quadruple training for you today"

"What did I do?" Reo Mibuchi asked with confusion. The others gave him pitiful glances.

Akashi was long gone to find his lover...and as usual, he did find him.

"Tetsuya..."

"Please leave me alone for now, Sei"

Akashi however opted to cage his smaller lover into a warm embrace, tightening his hold a little when the other tried to pry away "Tetsuya…"

"What? Do you still want to hear me say that yes I am jealous and that I hate it when someone else would call you by your name so dearly? Something I should be doing and that I hate myself because I shouldn't be acting this way but I can't help myself because I love you too much!?Then yes, yes I'm jealous" The shadow uncharacteristically confessed as he stopped struggling and buried his face into the other's chest.

Akashi meanwhile was at lost for words. Being dumbfounded by his lover's statement before nestling his head on the other's pale shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla he can't help but like.

"I'm sorry, I already knew you were jealous and yet I still acted rather selfishly. I was silly, Tetsuya..." He broke the hug and moved to plant a kiss on the other's forehead "...I shouldn't have hurt your feelings"

Kuroko can't help but relax at those words. Only for him would Akashi Seijuro ever apologize and admit he had done wrong "It was my fault too, being jealous for something so trivial..."

Akashi chuckled "Actually you really look cute when you're jealous that I might purposely do things just to see your face"

"Sei..." Kuroko pouted at his lover

"I'm only messing up with you" The red head leaned down to give his lover a chaste kiss "I won't let you feel jealous again, after all there's nothing for you to feel that way as there's no one else I'll ever belong to but you"

A smile, small yet genuine made its way towards the shadow's lips as he pulled his taller lover down. This time being the one to initiate a kiss.


End file.
